


Помехи

by timewalker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Madness, Possible Character Death, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: Кто-то здесь нездоров.





	Помехи

**Author's Note:**

> human!телевизор

Личинка падает из правой ноздри матери на стол и извивается. Раньше мать не позволяла себе такого явного пренебрежения: да, случалось смывать в туалете, где эти твари ползали по белому фаянсу, и вытряхивать их из ботинок, прежде чем совать туда ноги, но видеть подобную грязь за обедом — возмутительно. Следующая плюхается в суп. Жирная и маслянистая, гадина устраивается на полоске прозрачной капусты, которую мать подцепляет ложкой и отправляет в рот. Она давит личинку зубами, даже не замечая, как та лопается — один в один зелёный, созревший наконец нарыв. Потом мать улыбается во все тридцать две коронки и выблёвывает целый поток, который рассыпается по скатерти, копошась среди желудочного сока и кашицы непереваренной еды. Собственный рвотный позыв стягивает внутренности в клубок. Но нельзя, нельзя, терпи: иначе она снова потащит к врачу. Бу-лимия. Вот же дура. Никаких болезней нет — за исключением нормальной реакции на дерьмо и мерзость.  
Мать чавкает. Она ест порождённых личинок, самые мелкие из которых застревают в промежутках зубов. У матери седые волосы над верхней губой и дряблые обвисшие щёки. Она завивается в парикмахерской, как обезумевший пудель, и красит ногти в лиловый. Лучше долго не смотреть — а то начнёт задавать вопросы. «Нравится суп, солнышко?»  
Очень.  
Личинки жрут хлеб, липкую массу из материного желудка, друг друга, салфетки, испражняются там же, где жрут, дохнут и разлагаются. Отвращение сменяется обидой, а обида — ненавистью. Разве он плохой сын, чтобы она относилась к нему так? Чтобы гадила перед носом, как животное? Суп стынет, замораживается, покрывается ледяной коркой, мать замечает и фыркает. «Уж я стараюсь-стараюсь, а он... Мы же договаривались: никаких конфет, пока не пообедаешь». Чёртова стерва.  
Неудивительно, что отец сбежал.  
«Хлеб возьми», — мать наклоняется вперёд и толкает через стол плетёнку, где пируют отожравшиеся до размеров гусеницы твари. В углах рта — мутные струйки блевоты. «Ешь. Потом уроки».  
Новые личинки сыплются с волос. Хватит. Отвратительно.  
Шея матери близко, и телефонный провод подойдёт.


End file.
